May Flowers bring April Showers
by LaprasBtch
Summary: War leaves none without scars,no place untouched, no person unhurt. Can the victims, those left over from a war which destroyed their world rebuild,even when there is another enemy standing in their way? Or will they escape to build one of their own?
1. Laughter brings tears

Sorry for not putting up anything in sooooo long, I lost enthusiasm for my other stories, although I might try one day to finish them. This is a story for a friend of mine who is leaving me to move to another state soon. So, I decided to encourage her icarly obsession, by writing her a fanfic in the style she loves.

Welcome to the remnants of a war torn America, its citizens and country utterly destroyed, inside and out.

xx

The war never left him. Its metal hook of memories sliding around his spine and tugging him back every moment of the day. He couldn't escape, he could never escape.

The sun finally peeked through the window accompanying the annoying tune of his alarm clock from upstairs. He sighed, lifting his head from his arms. The dreams had woken him last night again, another sleepless night. He ran his hand over his face, hoping to rub away the memories and the sleepiness, finding only harsh stubble tickling his fingers. Stubble, it was against regulation, he would have to shave. The alarm clock upstairs was getting increasingly louder, a preventive measure to make sure he would wake up, in case he ever actually slept.

Pushing the kitchen chair out, he stood, glaring at the harsh colored walls. The paint choices of the Perrax were severely lacking. The reds were supposed to remind them all of the blood spilt in their fight for freedom, as if he wasn't reminded of that every night. The stairs were to his left here, back at the apartment they had been to his right, he wished they were still to his right. The shower was to the left here too, the Perrax liked things being to the left. He hated things being to the left.

A scoff escaped his lips at the thought of being different, they weren't allowed to be different, not even to have thoughts different from those of the Perrax. In exchange for being the same they were given safety, food, a life, but what was supposed to be their reason for living? They couldn't even be themselves, who they were inside. In exchange for life, they were mindless drones, serving the Perrax's every will.

Laughter bubbled up in his throat as the cold shower water stung his face. Mindless drone, that's all he was, all he would ever be. He doubled over laughing, the sound of laughter was so rare he couldn't stop it. It echoed through his empty home, bouncing off sharp corners and empty walls and back into his ears. He kept laughing, even after his 10 minute regulation shower ended, leaving his bare skin exposed to the cold air of January.

x

Blue orbs stared back at her, whose were they? They couldn't be her eyes, that frightened look, hidden in the shadows of her pupil, the weakened girl they reflected, that couldn't be her. This was who she was, this couldn't be her.

Looking down from the stranger's eyes, she glanced over the body shown in the mirror. The ribs protruding from under her skin, like the guitar strings on a human accoustic instrument. She ran her fingers over them, half expecting to be able to strum them and hear music, like the music they'd heard before the war. Music, music, when had been the last time she heard music?

Laughter bubbled in her throat for the first time in years, snorting out through her nose. Out of all things today, she was worried about music? She would probably never hear music again. She would never hear music again? Never? Water slid down her cheeks, wobbling on her chin, threatening to fall on to the tiles below. Never? She tried to recall the last time she had heard melodies, harmonies, notes, anything, but found no memory to think of. The first droplet of water, the first tear, fell and exploded on the floor, forming a puddle which rippled with each successionary tear.

xx

The razor ran over his cheeks, stripping away any chance of individuality in his appearance. Clean-shaven, that was the rule, just one to which they all must abide. A sigh, rested just behind his lips, afraid to come out, at the thought of looking the same as everybody else. He just wanted to be different, and not in the way he was.

Finishing, he splashed water over his face, hoping once again to rinse away the memories. It didn't work, it never worked. He straightened up, unraveling the kinks in his back one by one, hisses of pain sneaking out at the pain of old wounds. He slipped the jacket on over his shoulders, shrugging it on without a care. He didn't bother to look into the mirror at himself, why should he care what he looked like, she wouldn't and niether would anybody else. First impressions didn't matter anymore, besides, it wasn't as if a bad impression could change anything, the Perrax would still get their way.


	2. Coarse fabric isn't Silk

Enjoy and review =3

x

Work detail; scavenging.

More like stealing, those lots had once belonged to people, the things inside being their treasured possessions. Of course now, they were probably dead, so who would care if people took their secrets, treasures, and memories.

Who would care? Who would? Maybe he would, but that didn't matter, it's not like the Perrax would. The jumpsuit itched, its coarse cloth rubbing against his skin as if it were a person with needle tips embedded in their fingers stroking him lovingly.

He folded the paper in his hand, crumpling it into a ball, not caring what the words said. The yellow of it looked like his hope, his hand the Perrax, crushing it into oblivion.

x

Today was the day. Child bearing was the scared duty of all women here, the growth of their society, bringing in more people onto which they could force their cursed ideals. She didn't want children, maybe in a different time or place, but not here. Not under the eyes of the Perrax, under their demonic laws, not where they would rip the child from her arms the moment it was born.

Slipping the white cotton over her head, she wondered what it would have been like to get married before the war. What it would be like to have worn a silk gown, carried a bouquet, tossing it to others after she had kissed her husband, after she had kissed her husband...

What would it have been like to have kissed a husband of her choosing? Kissed someone she loved, rather than someone she had never met.

xx

The bright orange door slid up with difficulty, having rusted over the years. The inside was filled with trash and what looked like old plumbing parts. He wondered if the owner had been a plumber when he was alive. Dente looked it over, peering in to see if there was anything valuable sighing after seeing the interior.

"Alright men, its the last one of the night. Doesn't seem to being anything of value, pick it over for yourselves, you know the drill. If you find anything valuable give it to me." He told the esembled workers before heading back to the other team leaders.

The others glanced it over, a few venturing in. He debated wither or not it would be worth it, there didn't seem to be much other than trash and he didn't really need anything anyways. The other men looked for things for their wives and children, people he didn't have. People he was glad not to have. People he didn't want.

He walked into the locker anyways, sifting through the boxes, looking for some remnant of those who had owned these things. Maybe he could salvage some memory of them, some photograph, or letter, anything so that someone, somewhere would remember that they had existed. If he had died, he would wish that someone would remember him.

xxx

"Puckett." The woman called her name, summoning out of her trance. She shuffled forward, happy to be finaly be out of line. The coarse fabric of her dress tickles her fingers, reminding her it isn't silk, that her wedding day would be nothing like she had dreamed except those in nightmares.

She reached the desk, looking at the woman behind it, analyzing the wrinkles lining her eyes and corners of her lips. She looked tired, like she didn't want to be alive, she didn't even pretend to smile as she approached. Was this what she looked like?

Did she want to be alive?

xx

longer chapter next time, I swear!


	3. His baby in blue

The picture in his hands was faded, hardly in the best condition, but it contained smiles, people actually smiling. He folded it and placed in his breast pocket next to the other photo he held, vowing to never forget those smiles, to remember them till his dying day. They deserved to be remembered by somebody, even if it was by somebody they would never know.

x

The woman, glanced her over as if evaluating her on a scale of one to ten. She wondered vaguely what the woman was thinking; was she wondering her past, who she was?

"Puckett, Sam Puckett?" She nodded, acknowledging the name she hated. She wasn't Sam Puckett any more, she didn't know who she was.

"Sign here." The woman slid a sheet of paper over the light blue counter. Blue had been **his** favorite color before. Before her world had ended, before everything had fallen apart.

xx

"_You're beautiful." He told her, grinning with honest ease as if speaking a truth that everyone should know. She blushed, blood rising to her cheeks like a rose blooming. _

"_I bet you say that to all the girls." She teased, refusing to believe him._

"_Only to you, my baby in blue." With a smile he dipped his head down, kissing hers which lay on his lap. He loved her blue eyes, they were the only thing he ever wanted to loose himself in._

_My baby in blue_

xxx

The ink of the pen flowed crustily, leaving behind dried specks, like pieces of history left behind for others to study. She wished for pens of before when ink had flowed cleanly, simply, a single streak writing her name rather than the scratch marks and harried lines that attempted to form her's now. Nothing was simple any more.

xxxx

He closed the front door behind him, automatically locking it out of habit. Dragging his feet to the kitchen table, he slumped into his position from this morning. All he wanted to do was go to sleep, close his eyes and never wake up. To fall into some peaceful blackness, some place in which he would never have to think, worry, cry again. One day, he thought, dreaming of his haven, his blackness. He pulled his daily papers from his breast pocket, following his daily routine, the only way to keep him from slipping into that blackness.

His food ration ticket screamed at him in vibrant orange as he laid it on the table, reminding him he should probably eat. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten, food had no taste any more, feeling only like cardboard mushing between his teeth as he chewed. What reason was there to eat if he didn't want to live?

Next came his work orders, more yellow paper, more hope for the Perrax to crush. There was only one hope they couldn't take away, couldn't destroy. He slipped the last fading photograph out of his pocket, taken six years ago, just before he had been shipped off.

_His baby in blue._

The love of his life, blond tendrils of hair trailing over her shoulders like a ladder on which he should climb, to lead him away from the sensual darkness. In his blue collared shirt, he loved to see her wear that, watching her prance around their apartment with it barely reaching her thighs. The way she brought the sleeve to her face to take a quick inhale of his scent when she thought he wasn't looking. The way her eyes would roll back like a child's blue marbles when he tried to convince her to do something reasonable and the way she bit her lip, a white pearl on red velvet, when she wanted something, but was afraid to ask.

He missed _his baby in blue. _

xxxxx

The signature of her name stared back at her, reminding her of things passed, of the fact her name should hold different letters, a different connation. It should have been **his **last name, not Puckett. She should be happy to write those letters out, to write ** his** name as her own. If only they hadn't taken him so soon.

xxxxx

Fumbling for the chain around his neck, he found the ring attached. The fading sun shone off the diamond faucets in a thousand different directions, lighting up the room almost as much as **her** smile had. He had planned to proprose to her, to slip this ring on her left ring finger, claiming her as his for ever after, but they had come too soon. The Perrax ruined everything, even back then.

xxxxxx

_"I love you more than anything in the world." Laying on their bed, he played with her hair, trying to soothe his nervousness. She smiled, blushing just a bit, but trying to hide it as usual. She'd get so embarrassed about blushing, she'd blush even more, her face turning bright red. _

_"Even your techno mumbo jumbo?" She teased him, playing with him in their usual game, always trying to one up the other. _

_"Beyond more." He rolled his eyes at her, she had no idea how much he loved her. She giggled, searching for something else with which to tease him with. She chewed on her lower lip, as she always did when she was thinking, almost as if she was begging him to kiss her._

_"And your starwars sheets?" She asked, bringing up an embarrassing rememberance of his childhood. He huffed, playing into her game, pretending that it bothered him, even though it didn't. It was cute the way she tried to trip him up, playing with him the way she did. To others it was annoying and bothersome, but it was something that was uniquely her's, something he loved. _

_"Really Baby?" He asked her playfully, nuzzling the crook of her neck affectionately. Gently he placed a kiss there, unable to resist and breathed in her strawberry scented hair, he loved the conditioner she used, it reminded him of summertime and stolen kisses. She rolled her eyes at him playfully, spinning her marbles back into her head. _

_"Hey I'm just checkin. I know you really liked those things nub." She replied, calling him by that annoying nickname which she loved. Rolling his own eyes dramatically back at her, he leaned his lips down again to kiss the skin in the curve of her neck, enjoying the shiver it got in response. _

_"Of course I do. In fact I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

xxxxxx

Ta'Daa, and whaddya think, gimme your reviews and opinions =)


End file.
